Wake up for me Kendall
by jiannaj
Summary: Kendall has been in a coma from the incident that JR caused. Someone will be her'prince' charming. I hate to tell you this wont be a Zendall story. There will be a surprise though
1. Chapter 1

Kendall was in a coma, and it was JR Chandler's doing…His hatred and anger got the best of him and now the woman he once wanted was lying in a hospital bed. She and her baby might die and everyone blamed JR, which they rightfully should have. He watched from a distance as Bianca, Maggie, Erica, Zach and Ryan could not make heads or tails to agree on what was best for Kendall and her baby. That sadden JR, he knew that other than Bianca and Maggie, the other three had selfish reasons in this situation. Ryan wanted a son; Zach wanted to prove himself to everyone that he knew Kendall better than anyone else. While Erica could care less about the baby living, she wanted her daughter alive. Bianca and Maggie could not chose between Kendall and the baby, no matter how much they wanted to, they would not. JR knew there was one way to try and make amends for what he did and he turned away and went to make the phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom I really think that Kendall would want us to think about her baby as well"

"I don't care what Babe has said or Slater, Kendall did not change her mind about the baby. She is more important"

Bianca was shocked by the comment that her mother had just said

"Erica that is my son in there and I want him to have a chance of life"

"You know what Ryan, you are completely selfish…You don't give a damn about Kendall…."

"Yes I-"

"Stop right there…You didn't even mention Kendall, its all about having a damn heir to the Lavery throne"

Maggie chuckled, she agreed with Erica on that one….Since she and Bianca had arrived, Ryan only said things about my son….He never said that he was concerned about Kendall.

"She got you there Lavery"

Erica walked over to Zach, "And you…You held my daughter hostage because you want to always be right. Is this baby suppose to be a replacement for your deceased son?"

"How dare you witch", Zach replied as it look like he was on the attack

Erica swiftly moved behind Bianca and Maggie, who were shocked to see that side of Zach.

Derrick Frye appeared and looked at Zach, "Slater I need to arrest you"

"For what?"

"You had a gun and you held Kendall hostage"

"She was not a hostage, she is my wife"

"That is what you say but until we hear it from Kendall, we have to think that you held her against her will…Also you pointed a gun at innocent people…Such as Maggie, Bianca and Erica"

"The witch isn't innocent"

Derrick ignored the man and handcuffed him and took him away"

Erica breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at her watch, "Where is Joe? He said that he was going to tell us what happened with Kendall"

Just then Joe Martin walked in, "The baby was delivered…According to a note found in Kendall's purse his name is Spike"

Bianca chuckled at the name, "My sister and her names"

"What about Kendall?" Erica asked

"Well it's up to her now to come back…We gave her the drugs that are needed to help her, but she is still in a coma"

"Can we see her?"

"Sure…Two at a time"

Maggie looked at Bianca, "Why don't you go ahead in with your mom"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…Go ahead love", Maggie kissed Bianca

Bianca and Erica walk inside the hospital room belonging to Kendall.

Bianca kissed Kendall's forehead, "Hey Kendall…I hear you have a little boy out there…Spike huh? Where did that name come from?"

Erica just held onto her daughter's hand, "Kendall sweetheart we need you to wake up"

Julia Santos walked in with a baby, "Here's little Spike"

As soon as Erica laid eyes on her grandson, she fell in love. All the things she had thought had gone through the window, "Oh he is so beautiful…He is a Kane with a smile like that"

Bianca agreed, "Yes he is…Hi little fellow, I'm your aunt Bianca"

"And I am your grandmother…Maybe you can help us get your mommy to wake up"

Bianca sighed and looked at Kendall, 'Only one could hope'


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later Bianca walked out holding Spike in her arms, "Auntie Maggie"

Maggie smiled, "Is that my little nephew?"

"Yes it is"

Maggie smiled and took the baby from her girlfriend, "Hi little man"

Spike just looked up and cooed

"Where is Ryan?"

"He went to talk to Julia for some reason"

"Oh"

"What's wrong?"

"Its just so funny how he has been acting"

"I know what you mean…It's like the men in Kendall's life, other than Spike here are being selfish"

"Yeah they are"

"So where is your mother?"

"She's still in there…She thinking that she can bring back Kendall…Just like she did with me"

"Wait…She is ok with Spike here?"

"As soon as my mother saw him, she fell in love with him"

"Well he is adorable…It must be a Kane gene"

"You think?"

"Well baby…You and Miranda are cute and adorable…"

"Hey"

"Ok you are hot as hell baby, but Spike here has that same cute and adorable persona too"

"I guess you are right"

"I'm always right"

Bianca chuckled as she kissed Maggie, "So how is our baby girl?"

"Myrtle says that she is still asleep"

"Good…I know she would love to meet her new cousin here"

"I happen to agree…So how is Kendall?"

"She is stable; I just wish she would wake up and see that her son is ok"

"I know baby", Maggie replied kissing Bianca again as Spike cooed

Just then Ryan showed up, "Is that him? Is that my son?"

Both women turned around, "Yes this is Spike"

"I want to hold him"

Maggie sighed as she gave the baby to Ryan, she didn't want to; but how could she stop him.

Erica came out and saw Ryan holding her grandson and she was angry, this man didn't deserve to have a child while Spike's mother was fighting for her life, "So Ryan did you want to see Kendall?"

Ryan couldn't take his eyes off of the baby, "What?"

"Did you want to see Kendall? Maybe you can encourage her to fight to be with Spike"

"Spike?"

"The baby you are holding…That is what Kendall named him", Bianca replied

Ryan scoffed, "What a stupid name? His name will be Ryan Junior"

Maggie was getting frustrated, she had never seen this side of Ryan and she did not like it at all.

Erica was just about to say something, when Josh and Joe showed up

"Hi mom", Josh hugged Erica, "How's Kendall?"

"There hasn't been any change that I have seen"

Bianca hugged her brother, "Hey"

"Hey…Is that my nephew there?"

"Yes Spike"

"His name will be Ryan Junior"

Josh was now disgusted by Ryan as well…And he knew if Ryan wasn't holding his nephew, he would have kicked his cocky ass.

"Joe is there anything you can tell us about Kendall?"

"Well all I can tell you is that she took the meds that she needed to get better, but it's up to Kendall to come back to you"

"Did you test Spike?" Bianca asked as she went and took the baby from Ryan

"He will be fine…I am just worried about Kendall", Joe added, "These next twenty four hours are critical in her survival"

"Well at least my son is alive"

Everyone looked at Ryan; Erica walked over and slapped him, "How dare you"

Ryan looked at her with anger, "What the hell"

"The woman that gave you that precious little boy is fighting for his life and all you care about is yourself"

"Look Erica…I am sorry about Kendall…But I have a little boy now"

"A little boy that she gave you", Bianca added

"Yeah well if she hadn't lied to Greenlee, this would be my son with the real woman that I loved"

Maggie and Bianca were shocked that Ryan had said that, they could not believe the words that Ryan had just said.

Josh was fed up and was about to attack the man, when his cousin Jamie walked over, "Let me at him"

"Come on….He's not worth it"

"He's an asshole that needs to be put in his place"

"Yes he is but I don't think that you want a lawsuit against you"

"Josh dear, Jamie is right"

Josh sighed as he looked at his mother, "Fine but this is only because you said so"

Erica smiled, "Thank you honey…Don't worry Ryan will get his"

"Come on Erica, you know as well as I do that Kendall only did this because she wanted me still"

"Oh just another chauvinistic Lavery"

"You use to love Jonathon…I bet you he still loves you Maggie…Do you love him?"

Bianca was angry now, how dare Ryan bring up his psychotic brother. She didn't care if there was a tumor or not, Jonathon had killed three people. One of those three people were his own flesh and blood, his brother Braden. Not only that but he poisoned Greenlee, the woman that Ryan claimed to love and abused Maggie.

Maggie knew that this bothered her love and she grasped Bianca's hand, "No Ryan, I don't love your brother…I am in love with Bianca"

"That's because she took you from him, before we knew what his problem really was"

Again Maggie could sense her love getting angry and she held onto Bianca's hand as she spoke, "No Ryan…Don't even try to act like he was innocent. He isn't innocent"

"Yes he is"

Josh wanted another hit at him, "Let me at him please"

"No Josh", Erica replied, "I thought you were a good man Ryan…But you just proved me wrong and there is no way in hell I will let you raise my grandson anywhere near your psycho brother"

Ryan looked at Erica, "You can't stop me"

"I will try and as a Kane, I will succeed…No mess with me or my family"

"I will have custody of Ryan Junior", Ryan replied

"Not if I have anything to say about it", a voice came from behind the group

Everyone turned around; Ryan was shocked while the others smiled.

"You're back"

"Yes I am"

Ryan smiled, "Good now Ryan Junior can be raised away from these people"

"What did Kendall name him?"

Maggie smiled, "Spike"

"Hmmm…Spike?"

"Isn't it a stupid name?" Ryan asked

"Actually I think naming him Ryan Junior is stupid…Can I see him?"

Bianca brought the baby over, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He looks so much like Kendall"

"I know"

"How is she?"

"She is in a coma…And he is trying to take the only reason for her living away from her", Maggie replied

"Is that true Ryan?"

"Come on you know Kendall never wanted this baby"

"If she didn't want him, then why name him?" Josh asked

"She named him a stupid name…She was just trying to get at me"  
Erica walked over to the baby, "Now I think I agree with Babe, that Kendall did want this baby…She wanted to have a real family"

"Well I want my son and she can't have him"

"I want to see her please"

"Sure", Bianca replied, "Maybe you can bring her back to the living"

"I will try my best; can I take him in with me?"

"Sure", Bianca handed over Spike

Spike cooed and smiled up at the person as the two walked into the room where Kendall was.

"Well little man…I think it's up to you and me, to give your mommy what she wanted…A real family…With you, me and her in the starring roles"

Meanwhile Jackson appeared outside; he looked inside the room, "That can't be…"

"Yes Jack honey it is"

"She came back?"

"I know"

"What is she doing?"

"Trying to bring us a miracle"


	4. Chapter 4

The person walked over to Kendall, "Hey stretch…Guess who I have here in my arms? Your little boy, well I hope our little boy…Spike needs you Kendall, he needs you to help show him the way of Kane. To show him how much love you have in that big heart of yours. Your mother needs you too Kendall, so does Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, Reggie, Lily they all need you…But I need you the most stretch… I need you to wake up and tell me what you had told Reggie that one night was the truth? Do you really feel that way? I need to know Kendall, please wake up and tell me. You might wonder what changed my mind and brought me back here? Well I got some letters from Reggie telling what was happening and I begin to think that you were not this mean bitch like I did before. That you were doing this for me and that Greg Madden had lied to you and used you. For that I am so sorry Kendall… You never deserved that, then you have Ryan and Zach treating you like some kind of toy that wanted to possess. Well no one owns you except you and this little boy here…He is so beautiful Kendall; you have a special little man here. And I want you to wake up and help me raise him, remember just like we wanted to before…Please stretch wake up"

With that long speech Spike began to make baby words and she smiled, "I think Spike wanted to add that to my speech"

The person leaned over and gave Kendall a brief kiss on the lips and then looked at the taller girl, "Please Kendall"

Just like sleeping beauty, needing to be kiss to be awaken by her prince. Kendall was given a kiss by her princess and she awoken, "Greenlee?"

"Hi"

"You are really here?"

"Yes I am…"

"I had a dream about you, me and….Is that my little man?"

"Yes…Its Spike…Here you want to hold him?"

"Yes"

Greenlee brought over the baby to Kendall, "Here you guy this is your mommy"

Kendall looked at the baby, "Oh my….He is so beautiful"

"I know"

"Hi Spike…"

Spike cooed

"So did you have fun with your mama?"

Greenlee's eyes watered when she heard Kendall say that, "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Did you really mean it when you told Reggie that you were in love with me? Did you mean that you were in love with me as a friend or…"

"I love you more than just a friend, more than just a sister…Greenlee, my dreams about the three of us, have you and I married with more than Spike…We had more kids…"

Greenlee couldn't help it as she let the tears fall down her face, she had to kiss Kendall…So she leant in and kissed those full lips and felt the electricity that she felt with Leo, but never with Ryan, "I want that too Kendall…Thank you for waking up"

Kendall smiled, "Anything for my family"

Slowly Erica, Bianca, Jackson, Maggie, Josh and even Ryan walked into the hospital room

"Kendall you are awake"

"Hi mom"

Erica kissed her daughter as Jackson kissed Greenlee

"So you came back"

"Yes…I came back for my family"

Ryan walked over, "Please tell me Greenlee that you changed your mind that you want to be with me and help raise Ryan Junior"

Greenlee looked at Ryan, "You are a real dumb ass"

"Huh?"

"I came for Kendall and Spike…Not you…I mean come on Ryan, I will not let you raise this beautiful little boy around your brother. The same brother that poisoned me"

"But Greenlee he was sick"

"And he will still be sick to me….You also lied to save me from supposable heartache and pretended to be dead…Have you forgotten how much it hurt when I lost Leo? Of course not because it's always about you…Well this is about me and Kendall…I love her Ryan, not you…"

"Well he is my son and I will not let her raise him"

Just then Jamie walked in, "That's not true"

"What is not true?"

"Well Ryan you are not Spike's father"

"What? Yes I am"

"No you're not…See someone asked me to check and make sure if you could contest the raising of this baby…So I took a DNA test as soon as Spike came out of the womb…And like Maury Povich says, 'Ryan Lavery you are not the father'"

Josh smirked, "Way to go cos"

"Don't look at me…I was just asked to do it"

"By who did?"

"That would have been me"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone turned and saw JR Chandler standing there

"You…You are the reason Kendall is in the hospital", Erica replied

"I know and for that all I can say is sorry…But I watched everyone around Kendall and I knew that there was only one person that could get through to her. The one person Kendall had admitted to me once that she loved with all her heart"

"So he called me", Greenlee replied

"Wait…So you are saying that Kendall is in love with Greenlee?" Erica asked

"Yes…And I love her back"

Kendall blushed as she felt Greenlee's lips on hers

"This can not be happening…Madden told me that I was the baby's father…" Ryan replied

"Well you aren't…Just like Madden kept away my sister Kate and my cousin Josh from their real families…He lied to you about you being the father", Jamie replied

"It's not true…I will not lose my woman and my son to that conniving bitch", Ryan replied as he went to grab for the baby.

Greenlee jumped in front of Ryan and socked him in the face, "Stay the hell away from my family"

"That is my son…"

"You are stupid, someone call security"

Josh nodded as he grabbed the phone and suddenly Ryan was gone and Greenlee sat on the bed next to Kendall and Spike

"So who is the father? I hope it's not Zach", Erica added

"No I tested that too…He isn't little Spike's daddy either", Jamie replied as he looked at the little boy, "But we are still looking into who the father is…I will say that no Lavery or Cambias can stake claim to that little boy"

"So are we going to keep calling him Spike?" Maggie asked

"Spike is his nickname…I want his name to be approved by his mama"

Greenlee looked at Kendall, "By me?"

"Yes…I want our son to be an important person in the world"

"As long as you are his mother…He will be", Greenlee kissed Kendall

"So what's the name?"

"I can't tell you Josh until Greenlee and I talk"

"Which means you guys need to leave and let me talk to my family alone", Greenlee replied as she began to notion for the group to leave.

Greenlee looked at Kendall holding Spike

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a beautiful sight…You and Spike together…Picture perfect"

"Well the picture would be even better if you were in it"

"Well I plan to be in it…As long as you are sure you want me in it"

Kendall smiled, "Yes Greenlee I want you in it"

Greenlee also smiled, "Well good because I want that too"

"Come here shorty"

"Whatever you say stretch", Greenlee replied as she walked over and sat next to Kendall and Spike, "So you wanted to discuss little man's name?"

"Yes…I wanted to originally name him Leo…."

"You don't have to"

"Well I was thinking that it might be a good thing"

"I know, but we have to come to a compromise about Spike's name…Because I don't want you to name him Leo just to make me happy."

"Huh?"

"I want us to name our son something to make the both of us happy"

"Ok…"

"What will be his last name?"

"Montgomery…If that is ok with you?"

Greenlee leaned in and kissed Kendall, "Is more than ok…I have an idea too"

"What?"

"I want him to have the middle name Hart"

"So we have a middle name, a last name…"

Spike cooed

"And don't forget he also has a nickname", Greenlee replied as she looked at her son.

Kendall began to play with his hand, when the baby grasped on, "Boy he has a lot of power in this hand of his…Almost like he will be our little warrior"

"From what he and you have been through he is a warrior", Greenlee replied and then she thought about it and smiled, "I think I have our son's name"

"You do?"

"Yes…I think it's perfectly fit Spike here"

Kendall smiled, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Nope…I was thinking about keeping you in the dark all about it", Greenlee giggled

Kendall playfully hit her, "See how your mama does me Spike"

Spike looked at them and smiled

"He will definitely be a heartbreaker", Kendall replied

"Well he has his mommy's looks and believe me that is such an added plus…Because I can not resist his mommy at all"

"Oh really?"

"Oh hell yeah…Especially when you wiggle those eyebrows"

Kendall played innocent, "You mean like this"

Greenlee watch the woman she loved wiggling her eyebrows and her heart fluttered, "Oh hell yeah"

"So are you going to tell me our son's name?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I havent posted on this one. But here you go, if you still like it I might later post the sequel. Thank you

A few minutes later Greenlee walked out and saw her whole family standing there…Reggie and Lily had arrived with Miranda in tow

"About time you guys came out…Were you two playing tonsil hockey?" Reggie asked

Josh hit him

"What?"

"What is tonsil hockey?" Lily asked

Maggie chuckled a bit

"I will tell you later Lily"

Lily looked at Reggie, "Ok Reggie"

"So how is Kendall and Spike?" Erica asked

"They are fine…We just needed some time to think about the perfect name for our son…Would you all come inside and we will let you know"

The group followed Greenlee into the room, Miranda saw Spike and clapped, "Look baby"

"Yes…That is your baby cousin"

"Cozin?"

"Yes your baby cousin…Auntie Kendall's baby boy"

"It a boy?"

"Yes Mimo"

"Ok"

"So have you two decided on things?" Josh asked

"Yes we have little brother", Kendall replied

"So tell us", Bianca replied as she held onto Miranda who kept on leaning in to see Spike

"Well I am going to move back to Pine Valley to be with my future wife and son"

"Wait….You are engaged?" Maggie asked

"Yes we are", Kendall replied

"Aww"

"And we also decided on a name for Spike"

"I hope it's not Spike Hart"

"No Reggie…Spike will be his nickname…We did some careful deciding about our son's name", Kendall replied as she gave him a glare

"See…Since Spike here has made it out of this ordeal like the little warrior that he is….His first name means just that…"

"Get to it, before we fall asleep here", Josh replied

Jackson gave his stepson a look

"Sorry…Go ahead"

"Everyone I like to formally introduce you to our son Kane Hart Montgomery", Greenlee replied as she looked at Kendall and Spike

Erica had tears in her eyes, "He is the most beautiful little boy and he has the finest name…Because he was indeed the warrior coming through this all not harmed"

Bianca smiled, "He has a big name to live up to"

"He will do it just fine…Wont you honey?" Kendall asked Spike as she looked at her smiling faced son

Spike just cooed

"I think that means a yes", Greenlee replied

Jackson smiled, "So little guy, I am your grandpa and your grandma and I will be spoiling you to death…Just like we did with Miranda"

Miranda looked up, "Hmm?"

"Nothing sweetie", Maggie replied as she kissed the little girl

"Okay"

"Spike I want to introduce you to your whole family here", Kendall replied, "You already know your grandparents…This is your Uncle Josh, your Uncle Reggie, Aunt Lily, Aunt Bianca, Aunt Maggie and your big cousin Miranda"

"Hi baby" Miranda waved

Spike began to say some baby talk words

"I know", Miranda replied

Everyone was surprised by the fact that Miranda almost seem to understand her baby cousin.

"Well we better let the mother get some rest", Jackson replied kissing Greenlee and then kissing Kendall, "We will come tomorrow and see how you two are doing"

"Ok dad", Greenlee replied

"Bye baby", Miranda replied

Maggie smiled as she took Bianca's hand and whispered, "Do you think it's a little too early for us to think about adding to our family?"

Bianca smiled, "No I don't think so at all love"

Maggie kissed her, "Good…Maybe if we get her too sleep we can talk about it more and have more fun"

"I like that idea"

Josh, Reggie and Lily began to head out the room, "Reggie you promise to tell me what tonsil hockey means"

Josh chuckled, "Come on your big brothers will explain it to you"

"Ok"

Erica looked at her grandson once more and then kissed Kendall and looked at Greenlee, "Greenlee take care of them"

"With every beat of my heart", Greenlee replied

Erica nodded as she and Jackson left the room as well…Greenlee sat next to her fiancé and son and kissed the taller woman

"I love you Greenlee"

"I love you too Kendall"

Spike whined

Both women giggled, "We love you too Spike"

Spike smiled and fell asleep in his mommy's arms and slowly Kendall fell asleep too. Greenlee was still awake, almost standing as guard and protector of her new family.

THE END


End file.
